Perfume
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Os vícios podem ser adquiridos de muitas formas. O seu vício por chocolates se tornou ainda mais intenso no dia em que sentiu o cheiro do perfume dele pela primeira vez. MattxMello – dedicado a vovó Haruhi - oneshot


_**Perfume**_

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Mihael. Você vai ver." A moça vestindo uma roupa social preta disse para o garotinho à sua frente.

Mas ele sabia que não ia ficar tudo bem. Depois da quinta overdose naquele mês, sua mãe não havia suportado. Ela estava morta e ele sabia. Assim como sabia que sua vida não ficaria nada bem dali para frente. Já não era boa com sua mãe, como haveria de ser melhor sem ela?

Suzan Keehl era uma mulher extremamente problemática. Não bastassem o vício com drogas e bebidas, o trabalho de sua mãe não era dos mais comuns. Aliás, talvez até fosse. A prostituição era algo muito comum nos dias atuais, certo?

"Venha comigo, Mihael. Eu tenho certeza de que você irá gostar deste lugar. O orfanato Wammy é um lugar para garotinhos especiais como você."

Especiais sim. Porque Mihael era um garotinho extremamente inteligente. Apesar de seus quatro anos de idade, haviam descoberto nele um talento impecável para desafios lógicos. E era por ser inteligente assim que ele sabia: não iria gostar daquele lugar.

"Então é ele o garotinho de quem me falou?" O diretor do orfanato perguntou, aproximando-se de Mihael.

"Sim. Ele perdeu a mãe há pouco tempo. Ela morreu de overdose." A mulher diria, enquanto Mihael observava um tabuleiro de xadrez que havia ali.

"Entendo." O diretor diria, aproximando-se do garoto. "Mihael, certo?" Perguntou ao garotinho loiro, que lançou um olhar para ele. Não era assustado como crianças geralmente seriam. Ele tinha uma seriedade..que chegava a dar medo. "Eu me chamo Roger e sou o responsável por este orfanato. Aqui só vivem crianças especiais como você, Mihael."

"Tanto faz." Ele respondeu, como se realmente não fizesse diferença alguma o que ele pensava ou deixava de pensar.

"Interessado no xadrez? Podemos jogar uma partida se quiser." O diretor disse para ele.

Mihael olhou para o diretor e abriu um sorrisinho. Podia ter apenas quatro anos, mas era um garoto de atitude e jamais se negava a um desafio que lhe fosse imposto.

"Certo." Mihael respondeu, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras acolchoadas que haviam de frente para a enorme mesa de xadrez.

"Senhor diretor, tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia...?" A assistente social perguntou, olhando para Roger.

"Está tudo bem, Justine." Ele respondeu para a mulher e sentou-se na outra cadeira.

"E se eu te vencer?" Mihael perguntou. Claro, teria que ter alguma bonificação pelo seu esforço.

"Eu te darei algo em troca." Roger respondeu. "Pode começar, Mihael."

"Vai se arrepender por ter me dado as peças brancas." Mihael respondeu confiante. _Sempre_ confiante. Podia ter perdido a mãe e ter ido para um lugar tedioso, mas, ainda assim era Mihael. E provaria por a + b que podia vencer aquele velho de olhos vendados.

Isso porque Mihael não tinha nada a perder, certo? Se ganhasse a partida – e iria ganhar – ganharia um prêmio. Se perdesse, ele apenas lhe afagaria a cabeça e desejaria mais sorte na próxima vez.

Pelo menos era o que ele, _Mihael_, pensava. Não sabia que, se perdesse, seria apenas uma criança comum.

Só que o diretor não imaginaria que ele,_ Mihael_, era tão bom. O garoto havia lhe vencido com poucas jogadas, e que fique bem claro, todas muito rápidas. Ele não possuía um tipo de inteligência que o fazia ser um grande desenhista como Lynda ou uma linha de pensamento tão impecável como a de L. Seu raciocínio era como um grão de pipoca que estourava. Ele era rápido e preciso. Não precisava pensar muito tempo para fazer algo. Claro que isso também o fazia contar com a sorte. Mas quem se importava?

"Meus parabéns, Mihael. Você se provou melhor do que eu imaginava!" Roger disse, caminhando até um armário que havia ali e retirou algo... algo que Mihael não viu de imediato, mas viu quando ele virou-se com a embalagem em mãos. Uma embalagem dourada com algo escrito nela.

"Chocolate?" Mihael perguntou, segurando o doce nas mãos.

"Quer prêmio melhor do que esse?" O diretor perguntou, olhando para o garotinho.

"É que nunca comi.." Mihael responderia, meio apreensivo.

"Coma. Tenho certeza de que irá gostar, Mihael." Justine disse, afagando levemente os cabelos loiros e, diga-se de passagem, com um péssimo corte do garoto.

E foi o que ele fez. Abriu a embalagem dourada, contemplando a barra de chocolates por um tempo. Aquele cheiro doce era, ao mesmo tempo, suave e atrativo. Resistir ao cheiro de chocolate, era como resistir a um presente em noites de natal. Porque Mihael sempre ganhava presentes nas noites de natal. Mesmo que fossem simples carrinhos ou botas de vinil.

Mordeu a barra.

E a sensação da primeira mordida foi tão _surreal_ que Mihael não saberia explica-la a ninguém. Tampouco precisaria, sua expressão era suficientemente satisfatória para saber que o garotinho havia se apaixonado pelo doce.

Aquela foi a primeira vez... que Mihael Keehl provou um chocolate. E, desde então, as barras de chocolates eram companheiras inseparáveis em sua vida.

**X**

Mais estranho que a súbita paixão por chocolates que Mihael tinha, era o modo como se vestia. Céus! As roupas que Mihael usava eram extremamente chamativas e extravagantes. Ele seria motivo direto de piadas no orfanato, não fosse o fato de ser esquentadinho e, também, o mais apto a ser o sucessor de L dentre todos os outros.

E tudo poderia ter continuado bem para Mihael se _ele_ não tivesse chegado ali.

Sim, _ele_. A ênfase é necessária porque _ele_ era igualmente ou tão inteligente quanto Mihael.

_Near._

Era assim que o chamavam desde que havia chegado ali no orfanato, exatamente um ano depois de Mihael.

Um garoto albino que se sentava de um modo estranho e tinha mania de enrolar uma mecha dos cabelos no dedo indicador. Near havia ficado famoso no orfanato logo depois de ter montado um quebra-cabeça de mil peças em menos de quinze minutos.

Mas as coisas não paravam por aí.

Numa prova que valia A, _Near_ tirou A+.

Isso era inaceitável! Mihael era melhor do que Near. Mihael _tinha_ que ser melhor do que Near. Isso porque Mihael não se contentava com o _segundo lugar._

Sem nem perceber, havia devorado mais de seis barras de chocolate em um intervalo menor que três horas.

Mihael estava extremamente irritado com aquele tal de _Near_ que se achava superior a tudo. Por que ele tinha que ter aparecido quando as coisas iam tão bem?

"Problemas com o garoto novo?" Ouviu uma voz perguntar. Uma voz... de quem era mesmo?

Virou-se para olhar o garoto que estava ao seu lado. Ele era um pouco mais velho. Talvez... dois anos mais velho que Mihael. Mas... como era mesmo o nome dele? Era algo com M... sim! Lembrava-se disso. Mart... Maid... não, não era nenhum desses nomes.

"Ele se acha o máximo, mas vou provar que não é de nada." Mihael respondeu, mordendo uma nova barra de chocolate. _Crec, crec._

"Você é muito estressado, sabia?" O tal de Mart... Maid... Mathew...não. Não era nada disso. "Devia se tratar."

"Não me diga o que eu tenho que fazer, idiota." Mihael respondeu, olhando-o de canto, e terminou a barra de chocolate.

O tal de Mart, ou fosse lá o que fosse, riu.

"Está vendo? Não se conforma em ter perdido o posto de _O melhor_ para o garoto novo!" O garoto mais velho respondeu, ainda rindo.

"Não é engraçado, panaca!" Mihael partiu para cima dele – apesar de ser menor – e ia dar-lhe um soco quando sentiu aquele cheiro. Era... _chocolate. _Sim, aquele garoto com camisas listradas – na cor preta e vermelha – e óculos de mergulho acima da cabeça, tinha cheiro de _chocolate._

"O que foi? Desistiu, é?" O ruivo afastou-o de si, pigarreando para trás.

"Apenas perdi a vontade de bater em um idiota como você." Mihael respondeu, caminhando dali, e apenas ouviu a risada do garoto ruivo até desaparecer no corredor.

**X**

_Insuportável._

_Incômodo._

_Idiota._

Essas três palavras eram suficientes para descrever aquele ruivo que, agora, persistia em estar nos mesmos lugares que Mihael. Claro, talvez ele já os freqüentasse antes, muito antes de Mihael estar ali no orfanato. Mas de que importava? Aquele maldito cheiro de chocolate o perseguia onde quer que estivesse.

E, assim como as barras de chocolate, Mihael Keehl não podia ignorar o cheiro de chocolate vindo daquele garoto. E, assim como a falta de barras de chocolate, a ausência dele o incomodava profundamente.

Só que havia coisas mais importantes para se incomodar do que um garoto ruivo cheirando a chocolate, certo?

Certo.

Mihael deveria se preocupar com um problema chamado _Near._ Sim, tinha que preocupar-se em ser melhor do que Near agora. E só conseguiria isso se concentrando profundamente nas coisas que deveria fazer.

"Que tal pregarmos uma peça nele?" O ruivo perguntou um dia desses, quando estavam no balanço que havia na frente do orfanato Wammy.

"Que tipo de peça?" Mihael perguntou. Não era apenas o fato de poder divertir-se às custas de Near mas, também, o fato de poder sentir aquele cheiro adocicado do perfume de chocolate mais de perto.

"Uhn..." O ruivo pareceu pensar, pousando o dedo indicador levemente sobre a bochecha. Isso, até dar o sorriso mais maldoso que Mihael já havia visto na vida. "Tive uma idéia." Ele disse.

E sua idéia foi o suficiente para arrancar um sorriso de Mihael.

"O que acha?" Ele perguntou, após sussurrar a idéia para ele.

"Acho que será impagável ver a cara dele." Mihael respondeu, mordendo a barra de chocolate que tinha em mãos. _Crec, crec._

"Então colocaremos o plano em ação esta noite!" O ruivo respondeu, dando uma gostosa risada.

**X**

Dez horas da noite era, definitivamente, a hora em que todas as crianças estavam na cama. Era uma ordem especial do orfanato. Afinal, não deixavam de ser crianças.

Acontece que Near era uma criança mais do que especial. Então, ele podia ficar acordado durante mais tempo, para montar seus quebra-cabeças.

Havia uma sala onde ele gostava de ficar em especial. Uma sala com lareira e que se encontrava no segundo andar do orfanato. Era um lugar bem tranqüilo, onde ele podia ficar sozinho sem mais problemas.

_Tic-tac, tic-tac._

Mihael olhava, impaciente, para o relógio cuco na sala principal. 21:59. Apenas mais um minuto, e todos estariam dormindo. Após a supervisão, ele e o ruivo poderiam agir sem mais problemas.

"Encontrou o lugar?" Mihael perguntou, olhando para o ruivo. Agora eram 22:10. Haviam se encontrado na escadaria que dava para o segundo andar, visto que dormiam em quartos diferentes.

"Sem muitos problemas." O ruivo piscou-lhe. "Vem, vamos logo." Mas parou de caminhar, ao notar que Mihael estava segurando uma barra de chocolates pela metade. "Não podemos seguir se estiver com _isso._" O ruivo apontou o chocolate.

"Tem certeza?" Mihael perguntou, olhando para o ruivo, mas suspirou ao perceber que ele era firme naquela decisão. Que podia fazer? Terminou a barra de chocolates e subiu as escadas com o mais velho, diretamente para o segundo andar.

**X**

Uma vez no local, tudo era mais fácil de ser executado. Quase foram pegos, uma ou duas vezes, mas o ruivo era extremamente escorregadio quando o negócio era fugir ou se esconder. Mihael aprenderia isso com o tempo.

A sala onde Near costumava ficar se encontrava no fim daquele andar e não foi difícil alcançá-la. O garoto ainda estava falando com o diretor e, por isso, as coisas seriam ainda mais fáceis para Mihael e o ruivo.

"Está tudo pronto?" Mihael perguntou.

"Sim. Agora é só esperar..." O ruivo respondeu com um sorrisinho e acomodou-se atrás de um sofá com Mihael, onde teriam visão privilegiada do que aconteceria.

O único problema, no plano do ruivo, é que Mihael Keehl odiava esperar. Isso não fazia o seu feitio, bem como ser _O segundo._

Tudo estaria bem se tivesse uma barra de chocolate. Não estava pedindo muito, certo? _Apenas uma barra de chocolate._

E, além de não ter seu chocolate, ainda tinha que suportar o cheiro _daquele_ perfume._Tic-tac, tic-tac._ O relógio cuco continuava a fazer seu barulho, enquanto Mihael tentava se concentrar em não pensar nas barras de chocolates escondidas embaixo do travesseiro. Só que tudo se tornava mais difícil quando a pessoa ao seu lado usava o perfume daquilo que mais se amava na vida, certo?

"Olhe!" Os pensamentos de Mihael foram interrompidos pelo girar da maçaneta – que estava diretamente ligada à janela fechada, através de um barbante. Bastava apenas um puxão...

E tudo desmoronou.

Claro, Mihael não teria contido a felicidade, se o ruivo não o tivesse segurado para ver a reação de Near dali. Só que... a única emoção que Near esboçou após ver seu castelo de cartas de mais de 15 andares desmoronar foi um arregalar muito ligeiro de olhos. Nada além disso.

"É o melhor que consegue fazer para me irritar?" Near disse. "Boa noite, Mihael." E então se virou para sair dali.

_Boa noite, Mihael._

Toda sua diversão se resumiu a isso.

O sorriso que, até então, estava no rosto do loiro desapareceu. E deu lugar a uma expressão de puro ódio.

"E-ei, acalme-se." O ruivo disse para ele.

"POR QUE É QUE ELE NÃO SE IRRITA?! POR QUE TEM QUE SER TÃO PERFEITINHO?!" Mihael ergueu-se, chutando a primeira coisa – cadeira – que viu pela frente, fazendo-a tombar para longe.

"Se você se irritar, estará caindo no jogo dele." O ruivo encolheu os ombros, erguendo-se, e sorriu. "Relaxe, da próxima vez, pegamos ele." E deu-lhe um tapinha nos ombros.

"A culpa é sua!" Mihael olhou para o ruivo, perigosa e visivelmente irritado. Ia partir para cima dele, soca-lo, descontar toda sua raiva. Só que aquele perfume... aquele maldito perfume de chocolate, o segurou.

O ruivo arqueou as sobrancelhas. Estava já pronto para levar uma surra do mais novo, quando o viu parar. Era... no mínimo, estranho. Mas então compreendeu. O motivo pelo qual ele havia parado e saído emburrado da sala. O motivo pelo qual ele não havia lhe batido da primeira vez que haviam conversado.

_O perfume._

Tão somente era isso, que o ruivo não havia percebido. O perfume com cheiro de chocolate. Era tão simples! Tão simples que chegava a ser idiota. Suspirou e saiu caminhando dali, depois de um tempo, indo direto para a cama.

**X**

_Arrogante._

_Metido._

_Orgulhoso._

Não eram necessárias mais do que três palavras para descrever aquele garotinho loiro e o ruivo sabia disso. Talvez soubesse tão bem quanto sabia que ele estava bravo consigo pela situação a qual ele havia sido submetido na noite passada.

A situação não foi de conhecimento público, mas o simples fato de Near o tratar daquele modo já era o suficiente e o ruivo sabia disso.

O mais velho suspirou ao ver o loiro sentado em um dos balanços onde costumavam ficar. Aquele balanço era exclusivamente deles e ninguém mais chegava perto.

"O que você quer?" Mihael perguntou, erguendo-se do balanço.

"... Apenas me desculpar pela noite passada." O ruivo respondeu, estendendo-lhe uma barra de chocolates, a qual Mihael teimou em olhar por alguns segundos, antes de toma-la nas mãos.

"Não vai me comprar com uma simples barra de chocolate." Ele diria, abrindo a embalagem e dando uma mordida. _Crec, crec._ O sabor... era diferente. Havia algo mais...

"Caramelo." O ruivo respondeu, ao ver o olhar de Mihael sobre si.

"Uhn..." Ele limitou-se a responder, dando mais uma mordida no chocolate. Era tão... saboroso. Chegava a superar suas antigas barras. Céus! Como não havia descoberto o sabor do caramelo antes em sua vida?

"Acho que, depois de tudo o que passamos, eu mereço saber o seu nome, não é?" O ruivo diria, olhando para Mihael.

"Mihael Keehl." O loiro respondeu, dando uma nova mordida na barra de chocolate – que já estava pela metade – e o ruivo teve que segurar um riso.

"Mihael? Que nome mais gay!" O ruivo disse e explodiu na gargalhada.

"Não é gay, seu idiota!" Mihael respondeu, olhando-o, visivelmente irritado. "A minha mãe disse que é o nome de um Anjo."

"Irônico, não é?" O ruivo disse. "Tudo o que você não é, é um Anjo." Abriu um sorrisinho para o loiro. "Mello fica melhor para um maníaco por chocolates como você."

"_Mello_?" O loiro parou de comer a barra de chocolates, olhando-o. Não era... tão ruim, afinal.

"Mello." O ruivo repetiu. "Como doce de caramelo." Deu um risinho.

"E você? Qual é o seu nome?" Perguntou, encarando o ruivo.

"O meu nome..." Ele pareceu pensar por alguns instantes. "... é Matt." Respondeu com um largo sorriso e ajeitou os óculos de mergulho acima da cabeça.

_Matt._

Esse nome ele nunca esqueceu. Nem mesmo quando deixou o orfanato Wammy, o esqueceu.

"Da próxima vez pegamos ele, _Matt._" Mihael – agora Mello – limitou-se a responder e terminou de comer a barra de chocolates.

"Tenho certeza que sim, _Mello_." Matt respondeu, abrindo um sorrisinho e deu um tapinha leve no ombro do mais novo. "Acho que seremos bons amigos, Mello!" Ele completou.

_Bons amigos._

Sim, seriam bons amigos. Tão bons amigos que Matt daria a vida pela causa de Mello. Tão bons amigos que apenas a morte poderia separá-los.

E mesmo após a morte de Matt, o cheiro de seu perfume ainda permanecia impregnado nas memórias de Mello, bem como o seu gosto por chocolates e o seu pseudônimo derivado do caramelo.

_Nós o pegamos, Matt. Mesmo que tenha sido tarde, nós superamos Near._

Essas foram as últimas palavras de Mello, antes que aquele incêndio o consumisse por completo.

**Notas da Autora:**

Primeiro de tudo: Essa fic é dedicada, exclusivamente, à minha **vovó Haruhi aká Haru-chan Fujioka** (leiam as fics dela uu)

Segundo: Agradecimentos a tia Coalita aká Ms. Cookie/ Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon por ter betado a minha fic e por ter me cedido o nome de Suzan Keehl para a mãe do Mello e também sua profissão! (leiam as fics dela também, _principalmente O senhor das cartas de Shaman King que é minha favorita_, e deixem reviews!)

Aliás, a idéia das onomatopéias também roubei dela xDD Então faço propaganda mesmooo das fics dela! Porque são muito boas!

Terceiro: O Matt é mais velho que o Mello sim, e daí? Eu quis deixar mais velho porque eu achei que assim seria mais divertido.

Quarto: Essa fic **_não_** é yaoi. Não tenho nada contra, mas não é yaoi.

Quinto: O Near _não_ sabe o nome do Mello. Mas, como a fic é minha e eu queria desenvolver algo diferente do comum, ele sabia sim que o Mello se chamava Mihael! E, o fato de Mihael, Mihael, Mihael toda hora, é também por causa da história.

Sexto: Eu juro que ia mudar esse fim mas, como não pensei em nada, ficou assim mesmo.

Sétimo: Essa fic é a segunda que eu escrevo de Death Note e, sinceramente, eu não sei se está boa porque eu não sei fazer o Mello oo Só sei que ele é doente por chocolates igual a tia Coala! (e eu)

Oitavo: Deixem reviews para mim saber como ficou e...pretendo postar um PoV sobre o L logo logo. merchandising

Enfim.

Beijos e até a próxima fic!


End file.
